r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:R2D Wiki/@comment-109.76.226.25-20140827190204
I have a lot of ideas for the game, it'd be nice if you just read them Place, thx c: 1. A zombie that looks like a mixture between a boomer and a normal zombie. When it dies, 4 minions come out of the dead body (to give the idea that they came out of its stomach). They can be a bit faster than others but only do about 2-4 damage. 2. A map of a giant house/mansion where everything looks clean and organised. The outside of the house could lead into a neighbourhood with smaller houses or something, or maybe just a normal neighbourhood with all the houses the same. In the main house you spawn in, there's a secret switch you can flick that would activate a staricase to the basement where there's a hightech lab with a capsule similar to the one in Antivirus only that each "antivirus" (or whatever it could be called) would only uninfect one person and could only be placed inside the capsule (so theres no annoying campers and everyone has to find one for themselves). It could be called "The Beginning" and it could be about how the disease came about. OBJ mode could be: (1) Find and flick the switch (itd be easy since itd always be in the same place), (2) Explore the neighbourhood and the house for the "antiviruses" (3) Use the hammers found in the emergency box by the front door to barricade it (There would be glowing squares to show where to place the nails and the boards could be made of unbreakable wood so noone would knock them down, or if you want it could be a driller, nails and metal boards instead of wood and hammer) once everyones antivirused. 3. Medkits could have a special type of healing, so that instead of using up the whole medkit up when you have, for example, 28hp, the medkit would have a healthbar that shows how much more you could heal. After using up the 72hp you healed, the medkit would still have 28hp left in its own healthbar that could be used later. This makes it so theres no useless healing wasted. 4. Another map, this one shaped like a mountain with the rescue heli at the top. There would be 2 safehouses on the way up. OBJ would be: (1) Go from the foot of the mountain to the first safehouse. You have 2 minutes to get there before a small avalanche wipes out the bottom below the safehouse. (2) Call for help in the radio in the house for the heli to arrive. (3) Make your way to the second safehouse and collect the 3 TNT rolls scattered around it to blow up the barricade of rocks blocking the rest of the way up. Once that explodes, get back in the safehouse while another avalanche caused by the explosion falls and kills anyone not in it (The first safehouse would also be knocked down by this avalanche so noone can wait there). (4) Get up the mountain and wait 2 more minutes for the heli to arrive and another minute for it to fly off. 5. Crossbow, not really much to explain about it, its just cool :3 Thanks for reading this, I hope you consider these ideas :D -HeatwaveManiac